My Little Winter Sprite One Shots
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: One shots that take place in my MLWS (My Little Winter Sprite) universe. One shots happen before and After the story. So Read and Review. Ch. 21 A look into Jack's time with Pitch
1. Thanksgiving Day

**A/N First chapter of My Little Winter Sprite One Shot series. You may want to read what I have of My Little Winter Sprite as what happens in this One-shot takes place just before the events of that story. So hope you like it.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Oh come on Sophie" Jamie said holding the camera out "Please sing, you have such a good voice."

Sophie covered her face with a pillow as her daughter and best friends daughter looked on bemused. "No!" She said laughing slightly.

Jamie rolled his eyes and shared a look with his fiance and mother. "Just one song"

Sophie shook her head and sighed wondering why she had allowed her brother to handle her camera.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Sophie had invited her mother (Sally), her brother, her brother's fiancée Isabelle, her daughter's best friend Sarah, Sarah's brother Jonathon and their mother Jess over to her house to celebrate. It hadn't started out so bad she had even given her brother the aspiring director the camera and told him to handle the family Video. Her brother had been eager enough.

Now she knew why.

"Come on Momma! Sing, please." Sophie's daughter Jackie said smiling happily. "Please it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Ms. Bennett it will be!" Sarah piped up.

Sophie laughed before her face turned serious. "No"

"Please darling I haven't heard you sing since you were 15" Her mother said. "I miss it so much."

Sarah and Jackie stared at each other for a moment before they started to clap. "SING, SING, SING" They chanted.

Sophie glared at the two youngest in the room but they just continued on with their chanting unashamed.

The longer she resisted however the louder the chanting grew, and after a while it was not just Sarah and Jackie chanting, everyone in the room was chanting telling Sophie to sing.

"OK, OK, OK I'll sing!" She yelled when the chanting was starting to get on her nerves. "Gosh, it's not like I'm Broadway or anything."

Jamie just smirked at his little sister and re-positioned the camera. "Stop stalling, Sophie. Sing."

Sophie threw a pillow at Jamie's head. He ducked it just as she started to Sing.

Sophie was right, her singing was in no way Broadway, but it was full of emotion as she poured her soul into the song. Her singing tugged at everyone's heart strings and soon their was not a dry eye in the room as she finished the tune.

Sophie wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Happy Jamie?" She said once she was done.

Jamie laughed but had not turned the camera off. "Oh immensely."

"Good, and if I see that video of me singing online at any point in time, I will kill you."

Jamie smiled cheekily. "This video will never see the internet." He said putting a hand on his heart. "Scouts Honor"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You were never a scout."

Jamie pouted and turned to his fiancee, a beautiful brunette with dancing green eyes named Isabelle. "My own sister doesn't trust me."

Isabelle put a hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Oh no, now why would that be?" She said laughing. "Could it have something to do with that video you posted of me singing, in a bar, drunk?"

Jamie's eyes widened and turned to Sophie. "She told you about that?" Sophie smiled and nodded.

Isabelle shrugged and started to play with the diamond ring on her left hand. "Your just lucky that your privacy was set to friends as opposed to public, otherwise I would have dumped you."

Jamie just shrugged. "I would never do anything to endanger the relationship to the woman I love."

Isabelle and Jamie smiled and they started to kiss.

Sophie stood up, "Well I'm going to get some water." She said leaving the room.

Jackie and Sarah and they looked at each other a knowing look in their eyes. Jackie stood and followed Sophie out of the room.

* * *

"Do you still miss him?" Jackie asked her mother as her mother took a drink of water.

Sophie turned to see her ivory haired daughter staring at her. Her azure eyes holding so much wisdom for a young face, it made her heart ache.

Sophie was quiet for a long moment. "Yes, I do." She finally said. "Though that is not necessarily the reason I left the room."

Jackie tilted her head sideways. "Thank why did you leave?"

Sophie sighed and patted her little girl on the head. "That is something, that will have to be explained when you older."

Jackie pouted at that. "I'm not that little" She said indignantly. "I'll be 10 in less than a month.."

"To young for this, I assure you" Sophie lied. "No go back to the party, Sarah is probably wondering where you are."

Jackie looked at her before sighing and walked back to the living room.

Sophie sighed and put the glass in the sink, she had been telling the truth, she did miss Jack, but seeing what Jamie and Isabelle had reminded her what she and Jack had shared, and how she did not have it now.

She had moved past from Jack, she had known that, ironically she knew it when she realized that she was pregnant, and that her attempts to contact him were fruitless so she let him go and focused on raising her child.

Yet she still wished she had someone, who could grow old with her, to love her and who she loved in return.

Did that make her selfish? Probably, but Jackie wasn't going to be their forever Jackie would leave eventually to start her own life, and Jamie himself was going to get married meaning his own visits to her would decrease. She just did not want to be alone.

Sophie shook her head. Thinking about what she did not have during Thanksgiving was completetly stupid. She had a daughter a loving brother whom she loved to annoy, and a over understanding mother, and a soon to be sister in law who she liked.

She had everything she needed. If she did not have a husband, than that was OK, if she was destined to have a husband she would have one, if she wasn't then... she wouldn't. She would be fine.

With that she walked back out to the living room where Jamie was telling a story involving an extremely pregnant Sophie, a sandwich ending with Sophie trying to kill Jamie. The camera was on the table focused on him but Sophie could tell that it was still rolling

She smirked. "Shall I tell the story, of when you were 16 and attempted to woo your crush with a very poorly written song? That made its way online by lunch and was the most viewed video by the end of the week?"

Jamie smiled cheekily. "It got her to ask me out didn't it?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes unimpressed but asked anyway. "Poorly written?"

"And sung," Sophie said sitting back down on the couch on the other side of Jamie. "I saw the video my ears were ringing for a week."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Sophie smiled. "Better than embarrassing my older brother? No."

Jamie shook his head. "No wonder Jack fell for you." He said.

Sophie's eyes widened for a moment. As everyone fell silent at the name. But quickly covered that up, "Yep, no wonder." She said laughing weekly.

"Whose Jack?" Isabelle asked.

Sophie shook her head. "The name of my ex" She said with finality in her tone a dark glare at her brother.

Isabelle thankfully took the hint and stopped talking.

Her mother finally spoke up at that moment. "Sophie, aren't you getting another book published?"

She smiled at that. "Oh yeah! I just finished my second novel, my editor loved it and were sending it off to the publisher in about a week or two after he's finished editing it. I didn't want to say anything till everything was finalized though."

Jamie looked at her eyes wide. "That's great news Soph, I'm so proud of you."

Their mother laughed "As am I, and if your father were here, I think he would be too."

Sophie smiled sadly at the mention of her late father who had died of a stroke five years before. "I think so too" She said.

The silence this time was a lot less awkward before they began to speak of of other things.

* * *

Sophie smiled as she said good bye to her guests, while behind her Jackie and Sarah tried to cram in five more minutes of play. She was just watching her mother get into her car to head back to her own house when Jamie walked up to her.

He held up the camera. "I'll edited and then send it to mother." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "That thing better have some of the embarrassing stories I told" She grumbled. "Seriously if the whole video is me singing, I will not be happy."

Jamie just laughed. "Don't worry, I know better than to anger you."

Sophie smiled "You better."

Jamie smiled at her while Isabelle buttoned up her coat. "You know I love you little sis, right?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Duh" She said. "You know I love you too right?"

Jamie nodded as Isabelle joined him. "Thanks for inviting me Sophie" Isabelle said.

Sophie nodded "You're practically family." She told the 30 something woman. "It would have been a crime not too."

Isabelle smiled touched. Jamie gave her one more hug. "See you, Soph."

Sophie nodded as they walked down the stairs away from the house.

"You'll see her, at school, Sarah come on it's time to go." She heard Sarah's mother said while Jonathon was waiting by the door looking incredibly bored.

Sarah laughed "OK, OK see you Jackie" She said giving her best friend a hug, and finally put her coat on. "Bye Jackie, Bye Ms. Bennett." She said as her mother pulled both her and Jonathon out the door.

Sophie and Jackie waved as their final guests left before Sophie closed the door.

"Have fun?" She asked her daughter as she started to clean the table.

Jackie nodded before she started to yawn.

Sophie looked at the clock surprised that it already read 9:00. "It's late, I think it's time you went to bed."

A strange look passed over Jackie's face but it was gone before Sophie could properly identify it. Before she nodded. "OK Momma" She said before turning on her heal and heading upstairs.

Sophie watched her go upstairs unable to shake the feeling that something was not good. She shook her head, she was probably just being paranoid - right?

**The End**

* * *

**Yeah that wasn't my best one, but I was having writers block with the next chapter of the main story so I hope you like this one. (BTW the next chapter of MLWS story will not be of Sarah, Jamie and Sophie heading off to get the Guardians it will be of Jackie and what she's been going through since she ran away)**

**OK**** so hope you like it and if there is a particular one shot you want just leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do. **


	2. Sadness, Anger, and Hope

**Edit A/N added a paragraph for reasons that will become known later.**

**New One shot this time it is Jack centered as he watches Sophie and Jackie play he thinks a little about how he missed Jackie first ten years. This takes place a few months after MLWS.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

He watched from the treetops as Jackie and Sarah played in their snow palace. A great sadness filling as he watched them play.

He missed it.

Ten years of her life that he had missed. Her first word, her first step, her first laugh, her first cry, her first day of school, they day she made her first friend, her first snow day.

All of that gone, to never return.

Oh sure he had witnessed some of them, the moon occasionally gave him small glimpses of Jackie's life, but that wasn't the same as being there when she made all those achievements. He had still never held her when she had been first born, or rocked her back to sleep when she woke from a nightmare (which thanks to Pitch he knew she must have had a lot of.) It wasn't the same as being there.

For a single solid moment he felt angry. Angry at Pitch for stealing all that time from him, at the guardians for never searching, at the moon for not revealing it to anyone, even angry at Sophie and Jamie for giving up and moving on though he knew deep down that they really had no choice.

He felt angry at the world at the injustice of being unable to see his little girl grow, at having her think that he had just abandoned them. He had told her that he never meant to leave Burgess forever but he still felt quite distant with his daughter.

Below he watched as Sarah and Jackie left the castle and ran through the woods laughing as they did so having a snowball fight.

He smiled as he watched them. Yes he had missed all those years, but he had the future with her. He could still teach her, still tell her stories, there was still time to build a relationship with her.

He started to fly down where his daughter and her best friend were playing.

"Do your mothers know you're here?" He asked the two of them an eyebrow raised, smirking mischievously.

They spun around, their eyes widened with surprise. Jackie looked to Sarah for a single brief moment and Sarah nodded encouragingly giving her a little nudge. Jackie then smiled and stepped forward to give her father a hug. Sarah held back, a satisfied smile on her face.

Feeling the little arms wrap around him, he felt satisfied, yes he missed so much, Yes she still felt uncomfortable around him, but he still had a chance to make things right, to teach her, to watch her grow.

* * *

**A/N I actually ended this with Jackie willingly and excitedly running to give Jack a hug but I felt that given Jackie's anger to Jack i****n the most recent chapter of MLWS, ****that it was probably slightly unrealistic since I have several short story ideas dealing with how Jackie feels about Jack suddenly being in her life. That and she's also incredibly shy around strangers so yeah, awkwardness makes sense.  
**


	3. The Final Night

**A/N Hey So yeah so I'm having huge writer's block with the next chapter of MLWS (I have absolutely no Idea how to start it - the ending (and most of the chapter after that is written down)**

* * *

**The Final Night**

Tears streamed down Sophie's face as she stared up at Jack Frost. For he had just broken up with her.

"I'm sorry" He said. "But it's for the best."

Sophie nodded but the tears still flowed.

Jack sighed and walked toward her. He sat down on the bed beside her and comforted her as she cried silently.

She should have pulled away from him, she should have told him to leave her alone. Yet when Jack put his arms around her shoulders she could not help but lean into his embrace. Like she had a million times that winter.

"I won't stop believing in you." She said fiercely as the other guardians faces (Who she had slowly lost contact with over the years) flooded her mind. "You can't make me."

"I know" And Sophie could tell that as he said that he was smiling sadly. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She did not want to lose him. She loved him. She loved his kindness, his mischief, they way he would try to cheer her up even when it seemed hopeless, the stories he'd tell of the places he'd been. She wanted him now more then ever, especially if it meant that she'd never see him again.

"Please?" She asked him as she had a million times before since starting the relationship. "If I'm going to lose you, can't we...? Please?"

Jack looked at her pained. "Sophie-"

Sophie turned so as to get a better view of his crystal blue eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. "I know" She whispered. "It's a terrible idea, and that It'll hurt worse in the morning." She said unable to help herself. "But please."

Jack closed his eyes and put a hand to her cheek. "This is a bad idea." He said.

Sophie smiled and wiped away her tears. "This entire relationship was a bad idea Jack." She reminded him softly. "We knew that going into it."

Jack sighed and put his lips to hers.

Sophie reciprocated it. She knew it would hurt worse in the morning. She would wake up to an empty bed and spend hours crying in her brother arms as she told him that Jack had broken up with her. He would curse Jack Frost for hours for breaking his sisters heart, even as Sophie told him that it was alright.

But at that moment she did not care. All she wanted was Jack's arms wrapped around her as she forgot all about her troubles.

* * *

Jack looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. It had been hours since she had finally fallen asleep. Her bare form covered only by the thin bed sheet that was wrapped around her small frame. Her head lay on his arm and her arms were wrapped around his waist desperate-even in sleep-to never let him go.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her. Slowly and carefully he removed her arm from his waist and slowly got up from her bed.

He dressed as quickly and quietly as possible and when he was done he grabbed his staff and lept from her window.

He knew he should have waited until she was awake so they could say goodbye properly, but he couldn't bare to see her cry again. He knew he would never be able to leave her if he waited till the morning. So instead he left.

He turned back once to look back at the house that held Sophie. He smiled he could still see her asleep through the open window. She was beautiful and happy as her mind produced dreams that he couldn't see.

He turned and flew into the night. She would be fine that he was sure of.

Spring was here it was time for him to go.

* * *

**A/N So that was Jack and Sophie's final night! Did you like it? It's not my best but I hope you like it.  
**

**Hey do you guys want more Jack and Sophie dating one shots? Let me know in your reviews. **


	4. Coming Home

**A/N The story of Sophie, Jackie and Jamie heading back to Burgess after Sophie and Jamie fall uncoscious after Pitch turns to Ice.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

After spending two days recovering in the North Pole Sophie, Jamie and Jackie were ready to go home.

They stood in the globe room Jackie's hand holding tightly to Sophie's as they waited for North to hand them a snow globe.

North came by and smiled at them. "Take care of yourself Sophie; take it easy for the next few days." He told Sophie before turning to Jamie. "You too" He told the young man.

Jamie put an arm around Sophie's shoulders. "We will" He said suddenly sounding like a nine year old boy being reminded to do something for the millionth time. Sophie bit her lip to hide a smile.

Easter Bunny stepped forward "Be safe" He said patting Sophie on the head. Sophie nodded while Jackie just sighed sadly. _Where were they for the past ten years? _She couldn't help but think.

Easter Bunny knelt down to look at the newest member of the Guardian family. "Be good ok? Don't let Jack Frost influence you to much" He joked to the little girl.

The air around Jackie started to feel slightly colder when bunny said those lines but no one paid it any mind. Sophie however noticed right away. "Bunny is joking" Sophie said calmly.

Jackie just looked down but said nothing.

Tooth and Sandman weren't at the pole which was fine they had said their goodbyes earlier that day feeling sorry they couldn't be there but other children were in need of them. Sophie had understood and had smiled when they waved goodbye, but not before giving a hug from each of them.

"Not going to leave without me are you?" A voice said from behind them.

Sophie, Jamie and Jackie turned to see Jack Frost leaning against the door frame staff hanging loosely from his hand.

Sophie chuckled but made no move toward him. "Not at all." She said, stepping toward the youngest Guardian. "Coming?" She asked him.

Jack nodded to the young woman; he had once been so in love with. "Of course, winter is almost here after all."

Jackie and Jamie shared a look but said nothing.

North smashed a snow globe against floor and the multicolored portal appeared. Together daughter, mother, brother and Guardian jumped through the portal together.

* * *

It was nighttime when they got home, the moon only 3/4 full as normal but still sememd to as bright as it was when it was a full moon.

Jamie sighed happily once they got to the house. "I have missed this" He said heading to his car.

Sophie rolled his eyes. "You missed your car more then your fiancée? Please don't tell Isabelle that."

Jack looked at Jamie surprised. "You're engaged? Congratulations Jamie."

Jamie nodded to Jack. "Thanks Jack." He gave the eternal teen a hug. "It is nice to see you again. You have to visit us; Isabelle and I live in the next town over." He said. "We can catch up."

Jack nodded to his first believer. "I'd like that" He said.

Jamie nodded before pulling out his phone, "Hey sweetie, it's me I'll be home soon." He said getting into the car.

"Get into an accident on the highway because you were on the phone I will not be visiting you in the hospital." Sophie called from the door way. Jackie started to laugh.

Jamie yelled back "Your worse then mom." But he hung up the phone anyway.

Sophie rolled his eyes, but waved as Jamie drove off. "With the way he said goodbye to you, you'd never believe he threatened to kill you the morning after you left." She said before bringing Jackie into the house.

Jack laughed as Sophie gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "It's late and you have school in the morning sweetie, go get ready for bed I'll be up in a few moments." Jackie's eyes widened for a moment.

Sophie bent down. "Don't worry; you won't get any bad dreams."

Jackie nodded and sighed. "I know it's the school kids I'm worried about."

Sophie sighed. "I know, but it'll be fine Jackie trust me."

Jackie sighed. "You don't know that."

Sophie put a hand to the girls face. "I thought Sarah told you she took care of it?"

Jackie nodded. "She did"

"Do you doubt her abilities?" Sophie asked the young girl.

Jackie shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Jackie looked up at her mother.

"The other kids saw me!" Jackie said.

"Shh, it will be ok" Sophie said picking up Jackie and carrying her up stairs. She turned to Jack and smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jack smiled at the mother and daughter and nodded.

* * *

"Ok I've got her calmed down." Sophie said walking down the stairs and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"I said she could have another day" Sophie said burying her head in her hands.

Jack had an idea at that. "Would you be opposed to an early winter?" Jack asked him.

Sophie laughed. "No" She said.

Jack smiled and pulled her outside. He waved his staff and immediately it started to snow.

"How about a snow day in Burgess?" He asked Sophie. Sophie laughed and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you" She whispered to the Winter Spirit.

Jack looked down at that suddenly sad of everything he had not been apart of. "Well I'm here now" He said.

Sophie smiled as it started to snow. "Jackie will be pleased." She said.

They stared at the following snow for a moment before Sophie started to shiver and they both decided to head back inside.

Jack watched as headed inside and started to make tea. Desperate to ask the question he had always wanted to ask.

Sophie looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy you're here" She said. "I've always wished you could meet your daughter"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Tell me everything," He whispered to her.

Sophie looked at him wide eyed. "I thought…"

"Only glimpses," Jack said. "I know her friends, her birthday parties; I want to know the small things."

Sarah smiled and with a look to the stairs she started sharing with Jack all the stories she had collected over the years about their little girl.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that; if anyone has a MLWS story Idea they want to see done please leave it in a review or PM me, and if I can fit it into the history I'll do it.**

**Anyone interested about what Jackie's doing upstairs while her parents are downstairs having the first conversation they've had in ten years?**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review.**


	5. Coming Home - Jackie's Bedroom

**A/N Some people said they wanted it, so here it is Jackie's Bedroom version of Coming Home, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

"Sarah?" Jackie said into the home phone once Sophie had left after tucking her in and giving her a kiss goodnight, (Something that Sophie hadn't done in a while).

A yawn reached her ears as Sarah answered the phone. "Oh hey Jackie" Sarah said sounding tired. "What's up?"

Jackie suddenly felt bad at calling. It was way past bed time for both Jackie and Sarah, and just because Sophie had given Jackie the next day off school didn't mean that Sarah was going to be given the same privilege.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you." Jackie said suddenly wanting to hang up and not bother Sarah.

"You didn't wake me; I was awake listening to my IPod" Sarah said.

Jackie nodded smiling slightly.

"Greek again?" Jackie asked. Sarah was always attempting to learn more languages so it wasn't uncommon to see a 'learn how to speak' folder on her iPod. When she wasn't doing anything she would put on her earphones press play on her iPod and listen to it.

"Learned that Last month, this is Russian" Sarah said. "I would absolutely love to be able to trade words with Mr. North in his native tongue." Had Jackie been older and not preoccupied with her own anxiety she would have noticed the implication behind Sarah's words. That the words she wanted to trade with him were not kind and of hero worship, but more of anger and resentment.

However Jackie was not older and was focused on something else so all she heard were the words and not the implication behind them, so her response was only "Cool" before going silent again.

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Sarah spoke again. "Jackie, are you ok?"

For some reason, that question brought tears to Jackie's eyes. "I'm Ok" She whispered her voice choked up a bit and frost started to spread around her bed sheets.

Sarah wasn't fooled. "Jackie you know everything's going to be Ok, right?" She said. "I've already handled everything. All you just need to do is come to school tomorrow."

Jackie hesitated before speaking. "I… Mom said I could stay home tomorrow" Jackie said fully expecting Sarah to be angry with her. However, the only thing she heard was a deep sigh before Sarah started to speak.

"Jackie…" She said then as though she had seen a huge surprise she spoke again her tone one of surprise "Oh My Gosh, Jackie, look outside."

Jackie got up out of bed and noticed that it was softly snowing and that the snow and wind was getting faster and faster with each passing minute.

"I see having the guardian of fun as a father has its perks." Sarah said but she didn't sound mad, instead she sounded amused and excited.

"You think this is him?" Jackie asked as she stared out her window with wide-eyes.

"This is occurring minutes after your mother said you could stay home tomorrow, and since you can't do something as grand scale as a town wide snowstorm I'm going to say it was Jack Frost."

Jackie nodded it was true she could create a small snowfall, but nothing as grand scale as what was occurring now.

"But why?"

"Because he loves you? Because he doesn't want you to fall behind? Because it's been ten years since he last created a snow day?" Sarah said. "Who could possibly know what's going on in a 325-year-old winter spirit's brain?" Sarah asked her.

Jackie nodded. "That's true I guess." She said sounding unsure.

Sarah laughed before yawning again. "So you have tomorrow off the hook, are you going to be at school on Tuesday?"

Jackie stayed silent not truly wanting to answer.

Sarah sighed as she guessed the answer. "Ok, Ok if anything that will give me enough time to handle our classmates that still don't believe me, make sure your mom stays inside tomorrow, if it's noticed that she's out of the hospital your reason for not being in school goes out the window."

Jackie nodded "I understand."

"Good," Sarah said. "Is there another reason you called?"

Jackie stayed silent for another moment tears came to her eyes. "He's home" She said. "My _daddy's _home."

"I know." Sarah said sounding as though she was smiling. "I know."

Jackie didn't know what else to do so instead she just started to cry as she realized that the man she had been waiting for, for the past ten years was finally home.

* * *

**A/N I'm not exactly pleased with this but I can't honestly think of anyway to improve it (can think of things to add, but it wouldn't improve in anyway) so if anyone has any way they want me to change this feel free to let me know and I will (Note: If I don't like the idea I'm not doing it) **

**Please leave a review!**


	6. You Should Read This AN

**A/N I know I know you all hate me but I have good reason I promise.**

**TheShapeshifter100 has written a story based on my characters (a her characters meet my characters story) and it really deserves to be checked out.**

**It takes place is a parallel universe of both of our works so if things aren't exactly the same as how it is in either of our works that's why.**

**Highly advised that you check out her first main stories (Human Order of the Guardians Arc 1, Human Order of the Guardians Howling Shadows, Human Order of the Guardians Don't Fear the Reaper) They are long but worth the read.**

**the story that contains my characters is in HOG Files and it begins in Chapter 68 My Little Winter Sprite HOG edition the only chapter that is up is the first chapter and it is a good three - four chapters long, but I have been told that she plans to upload one chapter a day.**

**So yeah please go check it out.**


	7. The Epiphany

**A/N This might seem like a really weird short story as everything that happens is heavily implied and not actually stated. So for anyone reading unless you are aware of the Italian custom this is going to be heavily confusing. **

**Why is this relevant? Sarah's mother is ¾ Italian making Sarah 3/8 ****Italian.**

* * *

**The Epiphany**

"You know Christmas technically isn't over yet" Sarah said as she took a bite out of her app**l**e pie slice her mother had made that morning.

Jack look**e**d over at her. "Yeah I'm aware of that" He said. "What about it?"

Sarah shrugged after giving out that piece of information. "Tomorrow's the day Christmas officially ends is all" She said looking out the window. "The day the wise men arrived, to give their gifts to the **b**aby J**e**sus, the day..." She stopped talking at that point and just continued to eat her slice of apple pie.

Jack looked at the girl waiting for her to continue but Sarah seemed lost in thought as she continued to eat her pie. Jackie shook her head smiling, Sarah loved keeping her secrets, especially about things only a few people knew about.

"Let's go play tag" Sarah said once she was finished eating pulling Jackie from her seat and together they ran outside Jack **F**rost following behind.

* * *

"Did you two have fun?" Sarah's mom Jessica asked when they came in several hours later.

S**a**rah and Jackie both **n**odded while Jack just stood in the background. He was covered from he**a**d to toe in snow, since Sarah had decided it would have been exceedingly funny to steal his staff and hide it somewhere in the Ice Palace. Then have the two of them pelt him with snow balls as he looked all over for his staff. As a result he had become covered in snow. Not that he minded (he _was _the spirit of winter after all).

He had only been slightly annoyed that Sarah had stolen his staff but hadn't been able to bri**n**g himself to actually yell at her, he himself had done similar things back when he was younger, and besides it wasn't like she snapped it in two or **a**nything.

Jack looked outside the window and sighed. It was getting late outside the sun just starting to go down so Jack and Jackie said their goodbyes and left the house.

Just as Sarah was closing the door however Jack could have sworn he heard the mother exclaim something strange.

"Don't forget to leave your shoes out tonight."

* * *

**The next day**

Jack landed neatly infront of the Bennett household Jackie was already sitting on the front steps pealing away at an orange.

"Hi" Jackie said popping an orange slice into her mouth.

"I didn't know you liked oranges." Jack said staring at her confused. Jackie shrugged before swallowing.

"Depends on the person growing it I guess" Jackie said standing up. "I want to go to Sarah's." She said changing the topic.

Jack just nodded feeling as though he were missing the complete obvious, and together father and daughter walked together to Sarah's house.

Sarah was also on her front steps shaking her boots upside down as what looked like black sand fell out of it.

Jack immediately got his guard up but Sarah waved her hand away.

"Relax its just dirt" Sarah said pulling her boots on. "Not nightmare sand." She finished standing up.

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion before lowering his staff. "How did dirt get in your shoes?" He asked his daughter's best friend.

"An old woman's warning" Sarah said ominously before her face breaking out into a smile. "Don't worry about it Jack, Let's play today." She grabbed Jackie's hand and they ran off together leaving Jack behind feel exceedingly confused.

* * *

**Ok How many of you got what was happening and how many of you are scratching your heads confused about what's going on? There really isn't a solid reason that Sarah's keeping the person a secret other then... I don't want to reveal who the person is.**

**I'll probably change it later, but I just really want to post it. If you feel confused about what's going on, don't worry about your kind of supposed to.**


	8. How I Met My Best Friend

**A/N Ok in this fic Sarah is around 5 and Jackie is 4 years old and it takes place in the summer before Kindergarten. Oh and it's not a One Shot it's going to be more like a 3-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN.**

* * *

**How She Met My Best Friend**

_A girl with white hair sat alone in her room, A window was placed high above her close to the ceiling and it was closed up tight. Fans everywhere were blowing heavily as the girl sat at a desk that was pushed up against the wall__. A book was lying open to a picture of a tiger. The girl was constantly looking at the book as beside it an icey tiger slowly started to take form. She was not using any tools and the ice seemed to appear from nowhere as she slowly moved her hands around the slowly forming tiger. _

_"__Jackie" A female voice said as a woman with blonde hair entered the room in her hand was a plate of sandwiches. "I thought it was time you had lunch." _

_Jackie turned holding out the tiger she had just created in the palm of her hand. "What do you think momma?"_

_The woman put a hand to her chest as she smiled in appreciation. "That is quite amazing." The woman said. _

_Another woman with brown hair that was greying in a few places entered at that moment and the blond haired woman quickly slipped the tiger into her back pocket. "Hey Mom" The blonde haired woman said._

_Jackie looked distraught at having her creation hidden but said nothing about it. _

_"__I was thinking of taking my granddaughter to a movie today, would that be alright with you?"_

_The blonde woman looked at her daughter for a moment. "Umm, It's a little to hot outside isn't it?"_

_"__She'll be in an air conditioned theater, Sophie, your daughter will be fine, she's been in this basement too long."_

_"__You remember the last time she was outside when it was this hot outside?" Sophie said a hand on her hips. "She hadn't been outside for more then two minutes before she fainted."_

_The woman looked at her angrily. "I've asked you to take her to the doctor, but you refuse, why is that? Whatever is wrong with her could be cleared up, if you would just take my advice."_

_"There is _nothing_ **wrong **with my daughter!" Sophie yelled before turning look behind her; she saw Jackie looking up at them her eyes wide and sad._

_Sophie sighed and reigned in her anger. "Let's not discuss this here mom, please."_

_Her mother sighed and shook her head and walked out of the room. _

_She turned and knelt by her daughter removing the icy tiger from her pocket as she did so. "I'm sorry Jackie, we shouldn't have yelled in front of you"_

_"__Why can't you tell grandmamma?" Jackie whispered. "Why can't she know?"_

_Sophie pushed a strand of hair behind Jackie's ear. "Your grandmother never believed in Jack Frost, if I tell her Jack Frost is your father, she may think I was lying."_

_"__I could show her my powers?" Jackie asked looking hopeful._

_Sophie smiled sadly. "Your grandmother loves you very much Jackie, but if you were to show her your powers…"_

_Jackie looked down. "She might fear me."_

_Sophie nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie."_

_Jackie smiled though it appeared sad. "It's ok momma I know you're trying to keep my safe."_

_Sophie stared at Jackie and put a hand to Jackie's cheek. "I'm sorry" She told the young girl. "Hopefully soon we can move out and you won't have to hide who you are as much." _

_Sophie gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "It's supposed to cool down next week, Maybe you can go outside then." Sophie said._

_Jackie nodded her head slowly a sad smile still on her face. "Yes Momma I would love that."_

* * *

Hundreds of miles away a girl with jet black hair and green eyes awoke blinking her eyes in confusion at the strange dream she had just encountered.

She slowly climbed out of bed and left her room to talk to daddy. When she walked out of her room to her mommy and daddy's room she could hear the voices of her parents arguing.

"You want to uproot this entire family, because of a dream?"

"This was not an ordinary dream, Jessica, this was from the man in the moon." She hear her father say.

Sarah's eyes widened when she heard that. _'The man in the moon?' _She thought her body tingling with excitement.

She knocked on the door, and the door opened by itself as a way to tell her to come in.

"Yes Sarah, what is it?" Her father, a man with short brown hair and green eyes asked her.

"I had a dream" Sarah said.

Her father shared a look with her mother that the girl only five years old couldn't understand.

Her father turned back his face hard to read in the dark room. " Tell me about this dream" He told her.

Sarah ran forward and climbed onto the bed. She told of the dream of how she saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes who was using ice powers like Jack Frost. Who felt so sad at having to hide her powers.

"She needs a friend Daddy" She said.

Her father turned to her mother. "Both Sarah and I had the same dream that's not a coincidence."

Jessica sighed. "Ok, Ok, how about before we actually pack up and move we actually check out the town first, see the girl the moon evidently wants us to meet."

Sarah nodded enthusiastically her entire body still feeling charged at having been sent a dream from the man in the moon. "Ok momma." She said barely contained excitement.

* * *

**A/N I know the likely hood of a girl like Sarah and a girl Like Jackie just so happen on meeting in the exact same town are like one in a million so I played with that a bit, and instead made that intentional. The moon knew that since the Guardians weren't noticing her, she was going to need a friend, who she could be herself with. So he chose Sarah, a girl around her age, who knew about magic but like Jackie had lived in the regular world all her life. (The city Sarah currently lives in is Manhattan.)**

**It's actually ironic in the original prologue Sophie's mother was actually told about Jack Frost, because when Sarah was pregnant with Jackie the Ice Powers actually manifested themselves through Sophie, Sophie ended up deciding to move out to live with Jamie, her mother came by demanding Sophie Return, Sophie got emotional and ended up icing Jamie's apartment floor. Their mother demanded answers and Sophie in fear revealed everything that had happened. Their mother was shocked, but had then decided to help Sophie, through it, including renovating the house so it was a lot more water resistant.**

**I decided against it because I felt that the whole 'manifesting powers through the mother' was a little strange. So instead Sophie and Jamie's mother never found out. (It became less hard as time wore on because as Jackie aged she learned to control her powers) Sophie even refused to go to school for the first year because Jackie's powers would surge at random times and Sophie was afraid of what would happen if someone else would find out. Instead she made a deal with her mother and did Online courses. So Sophie was still getting an education, but was still able to be with her daughter.**

**During the Summer, Sophie has Jackie moved into the Basement as it's cooler down there. They place a lot of fans down there so Jackie is not too overheated in the summer. **


	9. How I Met My Best Friend Part 2

**Yay! New Chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**How I Met My Best Friend Part II**

On Saturday the Jessup's all climbed into the car and headed out to Burgess. It was relatively cool that day, the sun was behind clouds that looked grey and the wind itself was making the day feel more like early spring as opposed to mid summer.

"Where would we find this girl?" Sarah's mother asked. To her mother's credit her mother didn't sound impatient or eager to leave, she just curious and worried.

"It is cool out" Their father said. "Perhaps it's cool enough for Jackie to be outside today." It wasn't like they could knock door to door and ask if a girl with powers over ice and snow lived there so the only way to find her was to just walk around and hope for the best.

Sarah looked towards the park and ran straight toward it. Her parents looked at each other a knowing smile on either of their lips as they followed Sarah.

Sarah started to look around the park, knowing better then to call out a girls name she had only heard in a dream. She started to look for the girl, but couldn't find a girl that matched the description of the girl she had seen in her dream.

She started to turn around to leave when she saw a little girl sitting in the park playing by herself. Her hair was brown and she was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was just staring at the other children with a hopeful, yet fearful look on her face. Just behind her was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes _that looked exactly like the woman she had seen in her dream._

Sarah ran toward the girl and she notice that as she ran towards the girl, the girls hair and eyes changed from brown to white and blue.

"Hi" She said to the young girl. "I'm Sarah." Sarah held out her hand for the girl to shake her entire body buzzing with excitement at having found her new friend.

Jackie looked at her mother an almost fearful expression on her face.

Her mother pushed her forward a little. "Go ahead Jackie" The woman said smiling.

"Hi" The girl said not taking the girls hand. "I'm Jackie Bennett."

Sarah slowly dropped her hand her feeling of awkwardness lasted only a minute before she started to speak. "Want to play with me?"

Jackie turned to look at her mother looking lost and confused.

Her mother sighed. "It's Ok Jackie, you can play."

Jackie smiled tentatively at Sarah. "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day playing together. Their parents watched with slightly amused expressions on their face as the two girls had fun together.

"Where's your daddy?" Sarah asked Jackie as they played.

The weather seemed to get colder with those words. "I don't know, I've never met him."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "You never met you daddy?" _Does she even know she has the best daddy in the whole world? _Sarah wondered.

Sarah didn't mention that she knew who Jackie was, her father ad been adamant that Jackie tell her that himself, because finding out that the man in the moon sent them might just worry the child even more, and that was not something anyone wanted.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Sarah asked eager to make this girl her new friend.

Jackie tilted her head to the side confused.

Sarah laughed and pulled her to edge of the of the park where ants were scurrying around.

Jackie's look of confusion just deepened when Sarah sat down cross-legged and picked up an ant; it started crawling up and down her arm trying to get away.

_"__Hello what's your name?"_ Sarah asked the animal in its native tongue.

The ant paused in its escape attempt and turned to face Sarah. "_You can speak my language?"_

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I can talk to ants" Sarah said. "I'm learning more but ants are the only animals that I'm completely fluent in."

Jackie looked at her suspiciously. "Prove it"

Sarah smiled and turned to the ant. "_My friend doesn't believe; can you walk to her and dance?"_

The ant nodded and turned and walked away.

"I told the ant to dance for you" Sarah said. "So hold out your hand."

Jackie just sighed and held out her hand immediately the ant jumped on her hand and started to dance a strange little six legged dance. Sarah didn't know how to describe it but it couldn't have been mistaken for anything else.

Jackie started to laugh at seeing this small animal dance around in her palm.

_"__Ok, Ok, you can stop if you want" _Sarah said. The ant immediately stopped and went back to work.

"Can you speak to another animal?" Jackie asked curious.

Sarah shrugged. "Not as fluently" She said.

Jackie looked slightly crestfallen. "That's too bad" She said.

"Eventually," Sarah started. "I'll be able to do the entire animal kingdom, but for know ants are all I can do."

Jackie laughed happily.

"What about you?" Sarah asked changing the topic. "Do you have any special abilities?"

Jackie seemed to hunch inward. "I shouldn't, momma would be upset."

Sarah looked to Sophie and back to Jackie. "Please? It can't be any stranger then mine."

Jackie sighed and held out her hand and a snowball appeared in her hand.

Sarah's eyes widened and she giggled. "Yay!" Sarah said clapping. "My brother and I aren't the only ones."

"Your brother?" Jackie asked.

"He's learning spells and magic, I'm learning languages" Sarah said. "I broke like a bajillion rules today, by showing you, but I had a feeling about you, I'm so glad I was right, nice hair by the way."

Jackie's eyes widened. "You… can see my hair color?"

Sarah looked at her. "Yeah, white right?"

"Only my momma and uncle Jamie can see my hair." Jackie said simply.

"And now me." Sarah said happily.

"Jackie, it's time to go home." Sophie said coming foreword and pulling Jackie to her feet.

"Mommy Sarah can see my hair!" Jackie said happily. "And she can speak to ants, she's different, like me!"

Sophie started at Sarah for a moment. "Is that so?"

Sarah nodded. "My dad can speak more" He said waving to her father.

"Sarah that's enough" Her father said as her family came over, "I believe it's best we take this conversation to a more private area."

Sophie looked at Sarah's father suspiciously. "Your not going into my house" She said. "But come on, I know of a place where we won't be paid any attention too."

* * *

**This might seem a little bit forced however Sarah has maybe a day to cement everything before they decide to move which is why Sarah's so eager to show off. Besides she's five; five year olds are notorious for speaking without any filters. **

**I****f you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review. **

**And even if you have no questions please leave a review anyway telling me how you liked this chapter! **


	10. How I Met My Best Friend Part 3

**A/N Yay final chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

"I thought you'd take us to place less crowded" Sarah's father said staring at the McDonalds completely unimpressed with Sophie's decision.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys read Harry Potter? The less crowded and noisy a place is the more chance we have of being seen and heard, for all anyone here thinks we're just two families meeting to have some fun with our kids."

The father appraised her with his eyebrow raised. "I hadn't thought of that" He admitted.

Sophie nodded and bit her tongue so as not to give a sarcastic response.

She picked up her daughter and slowly made her way to the line.

"I can take the kids" The mother of the family Sophie had brought spoke up, "So you and my husband can talk."

Sophie shook her head. "No offence, but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Jessica" She said softly her eyes trailing the little girls figure. Sarah noticed the motion and pulled down on her mother's sleeve. Jessica picked up her daughter and Sarah whispered in her ear.

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again her eyes widening when she looked at her daughter again. The moment terrified Sophie and she found her hold on Jackie tightening slightly.

"Momma" Jackie complained. Sophie lessened her grip slightly.

"Overprotective?" Jessica asked smiling slightly.

"Can you blame me?" Sophie asked.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm the same" She told her mother. "Every time I take the kids out to play I'm always terrified that they my neighbours will see that their _different_" Jessica said the last voice a whisper. The area around them was so loud that Sophie had to strain her ears so as to hear them.

"You at least have your husbands help" Sophie accused.

Jessica shook her head. "He's an archeologist, so he's away a lot."

Sophie's heart constricted at that. "I'm sorry" She said.

Jessica waved her hand away. "It's fine, really, he contacts regularly on the web cam so, I always have his support, even when he's on a completely different continent."

"Lucky" Sophie said but said no more about it as Jackie was still within her earshot.

Slowly they made their way to the front of the line Sophie ordered ice cream for her daughter and herself. While Jessica's family ordered pancakes. (It was still before noon).

Slowly they found themselves at a table near the Ronald McDonalds play area.

"Mommy can me and Jackie play?" Sarah asked bouncing in her seat.

"After you eat, Sarah" Jessica stated.

Sarah pouted but then stuffed the pancakes into her mouth as quickly as possible before swallowing. Jackie was just happily enjoying eating her ice-cream when Sarah was done. When Sarah was done she started to pull Jackie from her seat to play in the play room at McDonalds. After a few moments Jessica pushed her son to go play as well.

Sophie allowed it, the play room was designed in such a way that she could see Jackie from every angle.

She turned her attention to the mother, and father of Sarah and Jonathon.

"Ok, who are you and why the heck should I trust you?" Sophie said.

"I'm Nicholas Jessup and this is my wife Jessica" The father said. "And we were sent here by the man in the moon."

Sophie's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "The man in the moon?"

"That is correct" Nicholas stated nodding at her. "My wife, son, daughter and I have been asked by the man in the moon to come here so my little girl could befriend yours."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't your average run of the mill family, Sophie."

Sophie's eyes widened and she leaned back away from them for a moment she had never revealed her name to them. "Who _are _you?" Sophie asked them.

Nicholas smiled slightly and told Sophie everything about himself. Telling about how he learned magic at a young age and when he turned 18 he left the town to head to America where he Jessica and a few years later after that he married her. Her eyes widened when she realised that the man in front of her was a lot like Jackie then one would believe at first glance.

And if where he said he had been born and raised was true and if it _did _exist... than perhaps he could be of more help then even Sophie could...

Sophie narrowed her eyes at the couple she had just met squashing the hope before it could grow to big. "You expect me to believe that you came all the way to Burgess from wherever the hell you lived so you could befriend my daughter?"

"Manhattan" Jessica stated. "And we know it's sounds crazy, but it's true"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Why would you uproot your entire family for mine? I understand that she's the daughter of Jack Frost but…" Sophie's eyes widened as her mind came up with horrible scenarios.

"No, please, don't take my baby away please"

"Peace Sophie" Nicholas said holding his hand in the air and immediately Sophie felt a calm spread over her entire body. "To remove a child from a loving parent would be a cruelty we would never dole out to any child, least of all a child who would freeze us before we made it out of Burgess."

Sophie couldn't help but smile at that. "Then, what are you proposing?"

"Today we only arrived to find the child, only to see if the young girl existed, and now that we know and our daughter has established a connection with the girl, we can now make arrangements to move here."

At Sophie's hesitance Nicholas sighed. "Your daughter is a very secretive and cautious girl – Not that that's a bad thing" He interjected when Sophie's gaze at him darkened considerably. "-But she needs a friend who knows about her, and can help bring her out of our shell."

Sophie looked away in truth they did seem like a kind and well meaning family. It was only the father that was putting her on edge, the gaze he gave her as though he was able to see right through her made her uncomfortable.

Sophie looked down. "If your family of four moved here it's not as if I could stop your daughter from hanging out with mine" She said finally her eyes then locked on Jackie's countenance and for the first time in a long time Jackie was playing and laughing and _smiling_ with a child her age.

Sophie smiled a little at the sight. She turned back to parents she had just met. "Your daughter in a few hours has done what I have spent months trying to do."

Both Jessica and Nicholas turned to see Jackie and Sarah playing with each other.

"Sarah has a way of making people feel safe." Nicholas said. "She has a pathological need to help people and when she received word that a girl hear might need a friend, she jumped at the chance."

Sophie smiled at that and nodded before standing up. "My mother will be expecting me and my daughter home" Sophie said. "So unfortunately my daughter and I will have to go now."

Nicholas nodded in understanding. "Very well" He told her handing her a slip of paper. "Call should you wish for any more information."

Sophie nodded and walked in to the playroom get her daughter.

"Jaqueline it's time to go" Sophie said.

"But mommy, I was having fun" Jackie said her lower lip jutting out in a very cute pout.

"I know sweetie by your grandmother's expecting us home soon"

Jackie sighed and lowered her head. "Ok" Sounding and looking so sad that it almost Sophie's heart break.

"Don't worry Jackie" Sarah said "You'll see me again"

"And her father gave me their number so you can call whenever you want" Sophie said.

Jackie smiled again at that. "Yay!" She said clapping.

Sophie took her daughters hand with a wave goodbye at Sarah and the rest of the Jessup's they walked out of the restaurant together.

* * *

**A/N So yeah how much of that did you guys understand? I sort of purposefully made it vague because here your only seeing it through Sophie's eyes so the Jessup family's can come off as strange. For example Jessica closing her eyes and then opening them after Sarah was whispering in her ear. Sarah could tell that Jessica was having trouble seeing Jackie's real form, so she told Jessica to believe that Jackie was the child of Jack frost; seconds later Jessica opened her eyes to a white haired, blued eyed girl, but since it's from Sophie's perspective, Sophie doesn't know that.**


	11. How I Met My Best Friend Part 4

**So this should be the end of the 'How I met my Best Friend' One Shots. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**How I Met My Best Friend Add On Sophie Talks to the Moon**

Sophie had just finished putting Jackie to bed and was lying on the couch waiting for sleep to come.

She had flipped through the channels on the television but quickly shut the TV off when she found nothing of interest on.

Well that wasn't true, a new episode of her favorite TV Show was on, and she had been looking forward to seeing if Kendra would survive the stabbing she had received or if she would die. But the events of that day had left her feeling confused and worried, and she found herself unable to lose herself in the show.

She had called Jamie asking for advice but Jamie had been busy with the picture he was helping make. He was currently working under the biggest director of the age he didn't have time deal with something that probably wasn't even something.

She sat up on the couch and put a hand to her head raking her fingers through her blonde hair.

She looked to the moon. The father of the family has said that the man in the moon had told him to come. She had always known and believed in the Man in the Moon, though he had never spoken to her before. She never thought herself special enough for the moon to speak to her, and in all honesty for as long as she could remember she never had much interest in having the man in the moon speak to her, she was just content in just knowing that it was their silently watching over them.

She stood and moved to the window, opening and letting the cool wash over her, immediately the cool air had a calming effect on her.

"Are they telling the truth?" She asked the moon hating herself for being so suspicious. She wouldn't have bothered to open her mouth to ask, but she needed to know the truth, she needed to know if her daughter would be safe with the Jessup's.

The only sound she heard were the crickets chirping in the grass. She waited for a few minutes not exactly sure what she was waiting for before shaking her and turning away from the window.

_"__They are" _Sophie heard in her mind, it was low as though the man was only whispering but still there was no denying that someone had been talking to her. Her eyes widened and she turned back to the window, smiling. Her fears and insecurities already disappearing at the sound of the Man in the Moon talking back to her.

"Thank you." She told the moon before closing the window and going off to bed.

* * *

**A/N Hope you Enjoyed that.**


	12. Frozen

**A/N So this is probably EXACTLY what your thinking of, (Though if you think it's something else please let me know in your reviews).**

**Disclaimer: No, just... No**

* * *

**Frozen**

Jackie jumped up and down excitedly as she waited in the frigid cold for the doors to the theater to open.

Holding her hand tightly was her uncle Jamie as she excitedly jumped up and down unable to contain her excitement.

"Calm down Jackie" Her uncle told her laughing at her exuberance something he only rarely saw from her. "You'll tire yourself out before the show even starts.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited, this is the first time I've ever been to a play!" She said.

Jamie laughed "Yes sweetie I know."

Jamie had gotten a hold of two tickets to see the Broadway production of Frozen. They had originally been for Sophie and Jackie but unfortunately the day they were supposed to go, Sophie had come down with a cold and had been rendered unable to make the trip. So as not to waste the ticket that her brother had so painstakingly bought for Sophie and Jackie, Sophie had called Jamie and had insisted that he take his niece out to see the play.

Jamie had agreed easily enough it was a Saturday and he had nothing better to do with his time, besides he could never say not to spending with his beloved niece.

Eventually the doors opened and they were allowed to take their seats.

* * *

The seats themselves weren't so bad, they were in the middle section, they could see the actors well enough and they weren't so far back that the actors were too small to see.

And they weren't sitting in front of a wall. Not sitting in front of a wall was always great when sitting for a play.

The play itself was good, the woman playing Elsa was decent and the man who played Kristoff was having a lot of fun with the role, as was the woman playing Anna.

Though to Jamie his favorite part of the play was when Elsa sang let it go. Not because of what was happening on stage but because of Jackie's reaction to it.

The smile that lit up her face when Jackie hears that song could have outshone the sun. It was as though at that moment Jackie, like Elsa had let go of all her worries and fears, and had accepted herself for who she was.

Jamie knew that when the play ended Jackie would go back to being the shy, cautious 7-year-old that everyone knew and loved, but for that one simple moment Jamie would have bought a hundred Frozen tickets to see Jackie smile like that more often.

Knowing he didn't have much time he whipped out his cellphone and snapped a picture of Jackie's smile before quickly hiding it back in his pocket so that the ushers couldn't say anything.

Jamie held tightly to Jackie's hand. As Jackie chatted animatedly about the play, Jamie knew that he could never let anything happen to his niece.

The second his young niece had been born, he found himself completely wrapped around her finger. Unable to deny her even the simplest request. Whenever she was sad he would do anything to wipe the tears from her face, when she was happy he would do anything to keep it there, and he found that he wasn't the only one, Jackie's grandmother was also the same.

As was Sophie, yet unfortunately Sophie was in the unfortunate position of being the girls mother, meaning that unfortunately Sophie was forced to say no.

"What did you think of the play Uncle Jamie?" Jackie asked her uncle as they entered the car.

"I loved it" He told her honestly starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

"What was your favorite part?" She asked. Jamie for a moment looked at the rearview mirror where he could just see Jackie staring at him curiously.

"You" He told her.

"But... I wasn't in the play." Jackie said sounding very confused.

Jamie shook his head pulled over so as to turn around look straight at her so he might have her understand properly. "Your happiness at seeing the play, was my favorite part of the play, anytime you smiled made be happy." He told her honestly.

Jackie titled her head sideways confused.

Jamie sighed, Jackie was probably to young to understand. "Let It Go." He finally said. It wasn't even a lie, it had been his favorite part, just not for the reason's she was probably thinking of.

Jackie jumped up and down. "That was my favorite part too!" She told him.

Jamie laughed. "Had a feeling it would be." He told her and together uncle and niece drove all the way home.

* * *

**A/N This is was referenced slightly in the MLWS chapter Convincing the Unconvinced Jackie is flooded with memories and one of them is the one above, though in this case it was told by Jamie's point of view instead of Jackie's.**

**About the whole 'sitting in front of a wall' thing… that actually happened to me, my dad who had purchased the tickets hadn't realized that the seats were in front of a barrier making it so unless I was sitting forward THE ENTIRETY OF THE PLAY I could see next to nothing. When I did sit forward the woman behind me exclaimed that she couldn't see. And I being the polite, kind, accommodating and law abiding Canadian that I am did not for whatever reason exclaim that unfortunately I couldn't sit back cause then I wouldn't be able to see. So instead I had to sit rigidly the entire two hours. Either that or lean sideways in order to see the play, and it was only during intermission when Mom realised that no one was sitting beside me that she convinced to sit one seat over so I wasn't in front of the barrier.**

**As always PLEASE leave a review, can't wait to here what you thought!**


	13. AU Prologue

**A/N Alternate Prologue Idea I had, for obvious reason's it does not take place in the same universe as MLWS, but rather an alternate one, so I HOPE you enjoy it.**

* * *

**AU Prologue**

The last time Jack Frost had visited Burgess had been ten years ago when Jack and SOphie had made what easily could have been described as sweet love to each other.

She hadn't regretted it even when she found out over a month later that she was pregnant. Carrying a half human half winter spirit- if that was even possible.

The pregnancy had been hard the baby even inside had shown powers of ice and snow that had shown itself through Sophie. Who whenever her hormones would act up snow would blast rom her fingertips covering everything in Ice.

It was the first time that this happened in her mother's home that had caused Sophie to move out of her childhood home and live with Jamie (who had moved out in September so as to be closer to the campus) for the remainder of her high school education. Her mother had been confused and hurt but had allowed it.

Jamie had been surprised by the phone call and a little disappointed at what Jack and she had done but had helped her as best he could (taking into account that he lived in an apartment on Campus and had work to do.)

She couldn't go to school taking into account that she was pregnant and had ice and snow powers that she couldn't explain both Jamie had Sophie had agreed that it was best if She took her courses via correspondence until the Baby was born.

Her mother had been furious when she had heard that Sophie had opted to learn through correspondence without consulting her mother. Sophie and Jamie had argued for atleast an hour before Sophie had broke down crying covering the whole ground in ice and snow. That she had told her mother everything.

Her mother had just stared at Jamie's ice covered floor before staring at Sophie. Their mother's eyes wide and scared but also bewildered and awed.

Sophie had been terrified at her mothers reaction but she had been surprised when her mother had given her a hug and had told her that she would help Sophie.

Sophie had been terrified that meant her mother wanted her to get an abortion or give the child up for adoption. However that had not been the case her mother had taken her back home and allowed her to take her courses via correspondence even hiring a contractor to make the house more water resistant when Sophie (and the baby when it finally arrived) lost control of their ice powers.

Summer came and Sophie found that she was tired and hotter than she usually was in the summer heat. She spent her entire summer time pregnancy in the bath the water around her turning to ice.

Her mother had freaked when she had come home and ice was covering the bathroom, but had than calmed down enough to help cool Sophie down by moving Sophie's room down into the basement and giving Sophie ice baths whenever Sophie was getting to hot and uncomfortable.

Then Fall came and the baths became less frequent as the cold came back. Sophie had hoped the cold would mean the Jack Frost was back but as she asked Jamie to go to the pond they frequented as children Jamie would always come back with a shake of the head. That no Jack Frost had not returned.

Still Sophie held out hope that Jack had just been held up and she still hoped.

Sophie's stomach was by this time at 6 months pregnant was becoming nice and round and Sophie was still taking Correspondence courses having decided to take it that year then go back during 2nd semester.

Jamie visited often. Helping Sophie with homework during the afternoon and at night they would relay stories to their mother about the adventures with Jack Frost.

Stories that their mother had heard before but was more inclined to believe them now when she had seen what Sophie had done to her home.

Winter came and by now Sophie was approaching her ninth month and she became more tired. Her ice powers became harder to control until on a snowy day in December little Jaqueline Bennett was born.

Jack Frost still hadn't returned to the disappointment of Jamie, Sophie and there mother.

Still as Sophie held her little girl in her arms she couldn't help but smile as tears of Joy came to her eyes.

Jackie was here and Sophie would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing would hurt her.

Sophie would protect her little magical winter sprite with everything she had.

* * *

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.**


	14. Hogwarts Houses

**A/N So... I got really bored so I literally wrote this in an hour and decided to post this so if it doesn't look good that's why. I know this idea has probably been done to death but *shrug* this is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Slytherin"

"Oh come on he's a total Gryffindor"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "With his mischievousness, he's a total Slytherin."

Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah but he's not cunning or manipulative. If anything with his reckless attitude, I'd say he's Gryffindor."

"But mom says he hide's his emotions all the time." Jackie retaliated.

"That's because he doesn't want to burden us with his problems, I still say Gryffindor"

Jackie shook her head. "He pulls pranks on everyone"

"So do the Weasley Twins. Jackie come on the only reason you think he belongs in Slytherin house is because of his mischievous streak, which can just as easily be applied to Gryffindor. Besides Slytherin's aren't mischievous anyway, their known for hexing you into next week if you piss them off, Jack pulls a few pranks and then leaves it alone once you apologize sincerely, Slytherin's will hold against you till the day they die."

"Aren't you the one telling me that not all Slytherin's are evil?" Jackie said eyebrow raised.

Sarah nodded. "There not, but that doesn't mean they don't have their flaws. Jack has his flaws but the one's traditionally given to Slytherin aren't them."

"He is very prideful, but loyal and chivalrous" Jackie said begrudgingly. Jackie still remembered the stories of when her mother dated Jack how he would always walk her home. Then she remembered something North said and she smiled wickedly at Sarah.

"He only agreed to fight Pitch when they agreed to help him get his memories back... that seems a bit manipulative and cunning to me."

Sarah pursed her lips and looked down. "Ok, Ok We'll call it a draw, he's both Slytherin _and _Gryffindor deal?"

Jackie smiled at having one against her best friend "deal."

* * *

"Bunny total Gryffindor" Sarah said. "You have to agree with me on that, he never hides who he is, is always willing to show his true colors and is always ready for a fight, and is always trying to prove that his holiday is just as good as North."

Jackie face curdled a little at the thought that Bunny could be a potential for her favorite house.

"He was also the smartest of them, having lived for thousands of years he's a total Ravenclaw."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Uh huh and if he actually used his brains I'd have considered it too, but he's so hyped up on chocolate I don't think he can ever be the Pooka he was before."

Jackie sighed and shrugged. "Fair enough"

* * *

"Sandman?" Sarah asked.

Neither of them thought about it for very long before they were blurting out the house he most emulated. "Hufflepuff" They said before laughing.

* * *

"Tooth?" Sarah said looking out the window. "I say Hufflepuff"

Jackie nodded "Agreed, she's hardworking and trustworthy... I mean you'd have to be when you have access to all those memories. I know I wouldn't want someone who isn't trustworthy with access to _my _childhood memories."

"So... Hufflepuff?"

Jackie nodded. "Hufflepuff"

* * *

North" Sarah said grimacing.

"Gryffindor" Jackie said. "You can't deny it, he's brave, proud, always willing to crack a joke, and doesn't hide who he is."

Sarah sighed. "I'd dispute it except his personality wouldn't fit in with the Slytherin's. And if anything he's also reckless like Jack Frost. Which is what Gryffindor is known for."

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Do you agree with my opinions do you disagree? Do you think I'm a cop out for not giving Jack an actual house assignment. (I still think he's a total Gryffindor).**

**Leave me your opinions in the review. Let me know if you agree disagree and if you'd make changes. **

**See you next chapter.**


	15. MLWS AND HOG CROSSOVER Training

**So this is an AU fic. Taking place in the combined universe of My Little Winter Sprite and the Human Order of the Guardians which belongs to another fanfiction writer theShapeshifter100. **

**Which you should read write now their long but totally worth the read. Go. Do it. Right Now. **

**…****.**

**…****.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**… ****Ok I think That's enough waiting.**

**Miss Davies (whose real name is Jackie Davies) is theShapeshifter100's character. And Jackie Bennett of course is mine.**

**I'd like to thank the Shapeshifter100 for letting me write this, it's been awesome. **

* * *

"Jackie are you listening?" Jackie snapped back to attention as she stared at the woman who also shared her name.

The two Jackie's were at the ice castle that Jackie had made when she was younger. Jackie had been nervous that someone would see them practising so she had taken Miss. Davies into the woods where her ice palace was.

Jackie hadn't allowed the woman inside the castle yet, she just wasn't ready to let the woman inside yet, and Jackie could tell that Miss Davies understood that.

Jackie started to nod but under the stern glare of the Miss Davies, Jackie started to shake her head.

Miss. Davies sighed. "I know everyone's been saying it, and you've probably heard it a million times already, but are you Ok?"  
Jackie sighed. "I don't like talking about it" She said her voice small.

"Sometimes it helps." Miss. Davies revealed. "As a fellow cryokinetic I know all about losing control."

"She was so mean" Jackie said referring to nightmare. "Ms. Lorna is always mean but she had never gone that far before. I should have known better."

Miss. Davies sighed. "There was no way you could have known, the kind of nightmare you dealt with had never been seen before."

Jackie shook her head. "I lost control" She said.

"No one got hurt Jaqueline"

"Yes they did! If I hadn't run away, my mother wouldn't have gotten hypothermia and she wouldn't have been unconscious for two days." Tears fell down Jackie's eyes. "I should have gone home."

Miss Davies sighed and walked to the stairs of the ice palace and sat down. She patted the area right beside her. Jackie reluctantly walked over and sat down.

"I know what it's like to lose control" Miss Davies said softly.

"I doubt you froze your entire class" Jackie said disbelievingly, "And then run away from home, have Pitch knock you unconscious, the wake up to your own mother fall unconscious because of the cold."

"No" Miss Davies conceded. "But I do know what it's like to have people hurt because of things you did."

"You do?" Jackie asked curiously. "What happened?"

Jackie could tell that Miss Davies was hesitating and she was about to open her mouth to denounce the idea when Miss Davies spoke again.

"I saw a friend of mine get really hurt," Miss Davies said putting her hands into her pockets.

"And seeing her hurt like that triggered my powers I froze every single person who had permitted the girls injury."

Jackie had a feeling that that wasn't the real story, but she could glean that a good chunk of it was the truth.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

Miss Davies nodded and hesitantly put an arm around Jackie. Jackie noticed the hesitance but said nothing about it, feeling happy at feeling a body temperature that matched hers for once. She would never tell her family and friends that their hugs made her feel uncomfortable because the other option was unbearable.

Hugs made her feel loved and wanted, and she would deal with a lot if it meant she could have the physical reassurance that she was loved.

"You're young Jackie" Miss Davies said. "And what you did wasn't permanent, and thanks to HOG's work, and who ever started that furnace rumor, they don't even know it was you."

Jackie eyes turned sideways. She knew who started the rumor but said nothing.

"You have to learn to let it go" Miss Davies said and Jackie had a feeling that the reference to her favorite movie ever was intentional. Jackie was grateful for that she knew how much her teacher hated that movie.

Jackie started to smile a little.

"I'm not asking you to do that now, heaven knows I've tried and I still find it difficult" Miss Davies said. "But I hope that one day, for your sake you let what happened go."

Jackie said nothing for a while. Just sat their thinking on what Miss Davies had said. She still felt guilty and worried but Miss Davies story had made her feel- at least for the time being- a little better.

"You said that your animals don't 'last as long'. Can you make a snow animal for me"

Jackie smiled and the snow at her feet morphed into a small butterfly a few flakes fell off as it flapped her wings.

Taboo made an appearance from where she was hiding and jumped down and grew to the size of a full grown tiger chasing the little butterfly before the butterfly exploded. Snow falling down all around them.

* * *

**So as Always leave a review. **


	16. I'm Pregnant!

**A/N So new story. This has a part two follow up so yeah be on the look out for that. This takes place about a month after Final Night incase your wondering about where to place this on the time line. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"You OK, Soph?" Jamie asked worriedly as Sophie sped past him into the bathroom the door had just closed in front of him when he heard the sounds of Sophie being sick.

"No!" Sophie screamed. "I feel terrible, I feel dizzy, and I always feel as though I'm on an emotional roller coaster."

"Wow" Jamie joked trying to make light of the situation. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant"

There was silence for a moment before the door opened revealing a pale Sophie who looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" She asked fearfully, as though that very notion had just occurred to her.

Jamie looked at her in surprise. "I'd say it sounds as though you could be pregnant," Jamie said. "But that's not possible is it? I mean you took the pill right?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "The morning after pill is only 99% effective in normal pregnancies, you can't say this case is normal, and… Jamie, I just realized, I'm _late_"

It took him a while to understand what Sophie was talking about and when he did only one horrified thought came to mind as he realized just how much trouble Sophie just might have gotten herself into.

"Crap."

* * *

10 pregnancy tests later saw Jamie just holding her as she came to the shocking realization that she- Sophie Bennett- was indeed pregnant with Jack Frost's child.

"Mom and Dad are going to _kill_ me, they are going demand answers that I can't give them." Sophie said one hand on her belly. "They are going to want to know who the father is, Jamie they aren't going to believe the truth! They are going to think I'm nuts." Sophie said.

"We'll think of a plausible story" Jamie said. "We'll say you snuck out to a club and got drunk and don't remember what happened, Or we'll say the father moved away, and you don't know how to contact because you and he had broken up but left on good terms, We will think of something."

Sophie shook her head frantically. "No matter what the story is my parents are going to _kill_ me, they are going to go on and on about how they raised me better than this, how they taught me better, how they should have met this boy before I even went past first base. They-"

Sophie was starting to hyperventilate and Jamie was thankful that their parents were both out on a date that day; otherwise Sophie's hysterics would have called them upstairs much sooner than Sophie was ready for.

"Shhh" Jamie soothed rubbing her back. "Breath, Sophie, come on, deep breath in, and out."

Sophie held Jamie's hand tightly as she did exactly as she was told; breathing in and out for several moments until her heart rate finally decreased.

Once Sophie had calmed down Jamie spoke up again. "I'll be there for you every step of the way, no matter what you decide." Jamie promised as she turned her around so she was looking. "No matter what, I promise Sophie, you have nothing to fear."

Sophie eyes filled with tears. "I can't abort this child" She said clutching her stomach as hard as she could, "I _can't._" Sophie couldn't explain it, but now that she knew that their was a child growing in her belly, I child that was a part of her and Jack she couldn't get rid of it. No matter what anyone said, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"You won't be forced to" Jamie promised his younger sister fervently as he enveloped her in a hug. "I promise, no matter what Sophie I'll be there for you, and I know Jack will too once he get's back next winter."

Sophie knew there would be trouble ahead. That her parents were going to be the least of her concerns, that she and quite possibly her unborn child were going to face ridicule, but for that moment Sophie allowed her older brother's words to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N Yeah this is the chapter where Sophie finds out she's pregnant. There's another chapter coming where the parents find out. **

**There's another chapter where the parents find out and maybe one with Jamie finding out what exactly happened the night of the breakup.**


	17. Character Bios

**Since it's my birthday and I am bored thought I write an upload this. It stuff I've seen other people do on both Deviantart and this sight so I thought I post my own. Hope you enjoy. (BTW if you've read the one I posted on DA I've added things since then so you may want to check things out.**

Jackie Bennett Character Bio (Will Update as it Becomes Necessary)

Full Name: Jacqueline Overland Frost

Age: 9-10 (My Little Winter Sprite) and 10 (Finding that Which Won't Be Found)

Birthday: December 21

Favorite Day: The Day of the First Snow Fall. Is the first day of the year where she can start relaxing and not worry about the heat making her woozy. (Though after MLWS the day may change)

Parents: Sophie Bennett and Jack Frost

Best Friend: Sarah Jessup

Status: Single, but has an unconscious attraction Jonathan.

Favorite Movie: Frozen

Favorite Guardian: N/A (Feels uncomfortable with most of the guardians, though probably Jack Frost after she gets over her issues with him)

Least Favorite: Easter Bunny; He keeps making jokes about her and Jacks relationship that she doesn't find funny, infract she finds them hurtful, ergo she doesn't like him that much

Personality: shy, studious cautious of her power, fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family smart. Has a habit of running away when she feels her friends are in danger. Depending on the danger she'll either run toward her friends or, if the dangers herself, away from her friends.

Powers/Abilities: Powers over Ice and Snow, can fly, and can talk to leaves.

Background: Was born in Burgess to a sixteen-year-old Sophie Bennett. Has lived in Burgess her whole life, under the constant reminder to keep her powers a secret. As a result, she has developed a cautious nature. She met her best friend when she was four years old and they have been inseparable ever since. Unknown to Jackie the man in the moon noticed that Jackie was lonely and would need a friend who also knew of the two Worlds that Jackie was apart of and could help her through as a result he sent the Jessup's to Burgess with the hope that they would be able to befriend Jackie and keep her from feeling too alone. The only people who know Jackie's secret before the story begins is Sarah, Jonathan, Nicholas and Jessica Jessup, and Sophie and Jamie Bennett.

Misc.: Not Believers don't see the white hair blue eyes and pale skin, they see brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

* * *

Jonathan Jessup's Character Bio (Will update as it becomes necessary)

Name: Jonathan (Nightlight) Jessup (the bracketed name is his middle name - given to him by his grandmother Katherine Shalazar)

Age: 11 (Currently in Grade 10)

Birthday: April 15th (Also his favorite day of the year)

Parents: Jessica and Nicholas Jessup

Siblings: Sarah Jessup

Possible Love Interest: Jackie Bennett (though he is unaware of the attraction he feels for her.

Favorite Movies: Star Wars, Star Trek: watches them for inspiration on what to make next.

Favorite day of the year: Birthdays enjoys making things and giving them to people prefers birthdays to Christmas because atleast with Birthdays all he has to do is focus on that one specific person where as on Christmas he's running ragged trying to make gifts for everyone.

Favorite Guardian: Santa Clause - hopes to be just like him one day. Though his hero worship is underplayed out of kindness to Sarah who does not like Santa Clause

Least Favorite Guardian: Does not have one (yet!) he like the good little boy he is (deep heavy eye rolling from Sarah) he understands that all the guardians have a roll to play

Abilities/Powers: Like Nicholas St North is able to combine magic with technology. An avid builder though considers himself less skilled then the tenants of Santoff Claussen. Has some knowledge of animal and human languages though not as gifted as Sarah is. Though he is quite skilled at Atlantean language as most spells he learns are in that language.

Personality: Serious, Competitive, easily provoked, loves family dearly, level headed, cautious with spells of the mind, but anything outside the body he's more then happy to use.

Weakness: Afraid of Heights, has limited knowledge as he lives in the human world he has to go to day school as a result he only has time to learn so much before it's night time as their father has two children to teach. As a result, he can't learn as fast as he would like. Once tried to teach himself and almost blew up the house – never doing that again.

Strength: His knowledge of technology and magic allows him to create some amazing things and make next to anything at the drop of the hat.

Background: Was born in Manhattan and lived there till he was six before he and his family headed to Burgess under the orders of the man in the moon asked them to move to Burgess so his sister Sarah could befriend Jackie Bennett - the daughter of Jack Frost.

* * *

Sarah's Character Bio (Will Update as it Becomes Necessary)

Name: Sarah Jessup

Age: 10

Birthday: May 20th

Parents: Jessica and Nicholas Jessup

Siblings: Jonathan Jessup

Best Friend: Jackie Bennett

Favorite: Movie: Tends to prefer action packed but has been known to sit through anything.

Favorite Day: April Fools Day. She is of the opinion that the best way that the only people you really prank are the people you know you aren't going to lose. April Fools Day is the best time to test just how far the friendship goes. Her favorite Target though. Is her brother, however Jackie has learned to be careful as well.

Favorite Guardian(s): Katherine Shalazar is her hero, but Jack Frost is a very close second.

Crush: She- unwilling to be out done – has two. A boy from the Village named Will, and Jack Frost. Jack's she's aware of. Will a little less so.

Least Favorite: Nicholas St North (aka Santa Clause) (Wrote to him when she was five telling him about Jackie Bennett and he thinking that she was lying to get more presents gave her coal that Christmas and a note telling her it was a very naughty thing to do and she has not been able to get past (also part of the reason she's on the naughty list every year).

Abilities: Is the most fluent in both animal and human languages among her trio of friends though is still learning languages from her dad. Also has the ability to control people through her voice by manipulating them to believe whatever she wants them too (Can't alter memories but can make you think that what you saw or heard wasn't real) this ability also allows her to force people to do her bidding, especially if they're on the fence about doing it.

Personality: Mischievous, Fun Loving, a practical Jokester (favorite holiday is April Fools), smart, reliable to her friends, loyal. As of recent however her personality will take a dark turn and she will become borderline sadistic as a result of all that darkness flooding her body.

Strengths: A descent strategist, able to keep calm in the most disastrous of situations. Because of her manipulation abilities she has some resistance to mind control and manipulation abilities but because of her young age, if she is exposed to it long enough without anything to pull her back she can and will succumb to the manipulation.

Weaknesses: Loyal to a fault; has insecurities that most are unaware of (including herself). Is considered to be the most reckless of the trio. Even if Jackie is the one who has a habit of acting without thinking. Will through herself in the middle of danger to protect her friends and even sacrifice if that is what she thinks will save them.

Backstory: Lived in Manhattan until she was five until she had a dream from the man in the moon telling her to go to Burgess to befriend her current best friend Jackie Bennett.

* * *

**A/N **


	18. I'm Pregnant Part 2

**So this the sequel to I'm Pregnant. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I might own the f- (low growling heard in the background) I own nothing bye!**

* * *

"You're WHAT!"

Sophie shrunk deeper into her seat as her parents stared at her both faces showing a mix of anger, shock and disappointment.

Jamie's hand clasped her own and she took comfort that her brother was there for her. Ready to stand up for her should the need arise.

"I'm pregnant" She said.

Her father naturally lost his mind.

"Who's the father?" Her father said.

"He moved" Sophie said both she and Jamie had spent several hours going through believable stories that Sophie could say when this very question was asked. "Over a month ago, and since we had broken up by then I saw no reason to keep in touch, I have no way of contacting him."

Both she and Jamie agreed that this was the best story to tell as it involved the least amount of lying.

"That's convenient" Her father scoffed. "And not the question I asked."

"Jackson Overland" Sophie said. This story would fall apart the second they looked into it,but it was also the closest thing to the truth they would get. The actual real truth they would never believe.

"Sweetie, the name Overland died out centuries ago" The mother said.

And didn't Sophie know that. Jack had once been curious to see if he had family still living. Sophie had gone to the archives to find any information and all she had found was marriage certificate of one Thomas Hanley to a Jane Overland, and also a baptism certificate that noted they had a child by the name of Emily Hanley. Beyond that there wasn't much to go on. The name Overland or Hanley wasn't even registered with the census of burgess after 1745 making finding any remaining family members next to impossible.

"Your protecting him" Her father said suspicious. "He hasn't really moved has he?"

The thing was though, Sophie wasn't lying to protect Jack, she was angry and part of her was just hoping that her parents could see the truth. See that she wasn't lying that she was in a way telling the truth. That they could believe in him and she wouldn't have to tell half a dozen lies-.

She clutched her stomach and looked down. Her parents were to old too believe in Jack Frost. And even if they did there was no telling what they're reaction would be. No for the sake of her child she had to keep her father a secret

She stared at her father her eyes hardened and angry. "It does not matter, _He _doesn't matter, my decision is still the same, I'm keeping this child"

Silence followed her sentence for a moment before her mother stepped forward while her father just turned around and walked outside claiming he needed some fresh air. He would come around, Sophie was sure he always came around. "Sophie sweetie are you sure? You have your entire life ahead of you."

"You make it sound like my life is now over" Sophie said. If the gaurdians had taught her anything it was the importance and value of children. "It's not it just took an unexpected turn."

Her mother hugged her tightly as while Jamie clutched her shoulder. "Then I'll be there for you."

* * *

**The father is angry with Sophie but he's even more furious at the boy who impregnated his daughter. In his eyes he raised her better then that and in his eyes any man who can't take responsibility for there mistakes isn't a man at all. He'll eventually stop being so angry and start being exacited for the coming of the baby (but the fathers name he'll never stop asking for).**


	19. Nightmare

**So this takes place with the year before MLWS starts hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Nightmare**

_Jack stared wide eyed as his young daughter advanced on him a sword made entirely of ice gripped in her hands._

_He tried to take a step forward but chains of black sand stopped him from moving._

_"Jackie please" Jack said softly. "Let me explain"_

_Jackie glared at him her eyes once piercing blue were now black as night. Her white hair now had streaks of black in it and though last time he had checked she was 9 years old she now looked around 16._

_"You abandoned me" She said her voice dripping with malice. "You left me alone"_

_Jack shook his head. "No, Jackie I had no choice."_

_"You didn't want me" She whispered and for a moment she looked so broken that Jack heart sliced in two. "You thought I would be too much of a bother"_

_"NO!" Jack yelled. "Whatever Pitch has told you is a lie."_

_In the background Pitch laughed darkly. "I told you he would try to pin everything on me." Pitch told Jack's only daughter._

_Jack's eyes darkened. "You stay out of this, you already poisoned her against me." He spat at Pitch_

_Pitch raised an eyebrow "Me? I simply showed her the truth Jack." He told Jack one hand clasped firmly on Jackie's shoulder._

_"You showed her nothing but lies!" Jack yelled at Pitch before turning back to face his daughter. "I have always wanted to meet you." He told her, he needed her to understand, to believe him._

_"What about my mother?" Jackie asked her entire face mocking and cruel. "You left her without saying goodbye"_

_Jack winced what he had done that night had been stupid and cruel and he couldn't even find it in him to deny that that's exactly what he had done._

_"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me" Jack whispered. "I should have waited till the next morning before leaving, I just couldn't bare to see her cry."_

_"She did cry, Jack" Jackie said softly so soft and cruel that it reminded him of Pitch. "There were nights when she thought I was sleeping and she would cry in her bed, distraught over everything that had happened." Jackie said her eyes faraway before turning to glare at Jack "All because of you."_

_"I'm Sorry" Jack said it was the only thing he could say. Maybe if he had headed back to Burgess sooner. Pitch wouldn't have kidnapped him._

_Jackie gave a short cruel laugh. "A little to late for that"_

_She raised her sword._

_"Jackie please no" Jack said._

_"Goodbye Dad" Jackie said before swinging the sword._

* * *

Jack woke breathing heavily. His wrists still covered with chains.

Jack shook his head trying to dispel the dream from his mind, but as always the dream sand prevented the fear from dissipating completely.

Anger at Pitch came back at full force and being unable to stop being afraid and ironically the fear dissipated even more.

_When I get free Pitch_ Jack thought angrily. _You will regret everything you've done._

* * *

**Pitch enjoys taunting Jack doesn't he? Hope you enjoyed that.**


	20. Katherine's Side

**A/N So Hopefully parts of this will be in the main story (At the very least Katherine explaining her side) I'm bored the next chapter is taking forever to make sense and I have several things written that I have never posted (including one with Calypso and Mother Nature fighting each other (for those of you curious Calypso is the witch whose island Pitch was using as a hideaway in MLWS II. This was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter I posted, but I felt it distracted from the main story, so as a result it's going here. It should answer a few questions you may have on Katherine.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

**Katherine's Side**

It wasn't always easy being the compassionate one. Which is why when Nightlight left she had left the guardianship for a while and had gone on her own. Taking only North's horse with her and a satchel. She spent years traveling looking for whatever remained of Pitch. Until the moon helped her, spoke to her comforted her, telling her it would be alright, that Nightlight wasn't gone for ever and that she would see him again. But vengeance was not the answer.

"_This isn't you Katherine"_ The moon whispered in her ear.

Katherine had cried and yelled and screamed. Telling the moon that for all her compassion the boy she loved was dead.

The moon had whispered that Nightlught would be back that though the boy had been turned human the soul itself wasn't meant to stay in the afterlife, the he would be back, and that she would see him again.

Katherine had paused in her anger as hope and surprise took hold.

"_Pitch is not a threat, will not be a threat for a long time_" The moon had told her. "_Going after him would only cause everyone involved more and more heartbreak for everyone._"

Katherine had said nothing as for the first time since Nightlight had died, reasoning came back toher.

"_Your not the only one hurting_" The moon said. "_Emily Jane's father may still be alive, but he is as lost to her as Nightlight, killing him would only incite a lot more anger,is that what you want? To anger a girl who can destroy the world_?"

Katherine had stopped and looked down. "It's not fair" She whispered grief enveloping her. "IT wasn't supposed to end this way."

"_It seldom is_" The moon whispered. Katherine broke down crying on the forst floor for a long time.

When the moon set and the sun rose Katherine pulled herself up from the forest floor and went back home.

Katherine remembered the Guardians holding tightly to her as she came home. Forgiving her for all her anger and for leaving at such a critical time when belief was necessary.

For Months Katherine traveled from continent to continent telling stories, and raising children's spirits with her stories, stories about a bunny who had lost his world and loved chocolate, a man who was a rogue and mean but had changed and now spent his life delivering toys to children every Christmas eve, a story about a winged woman who collected teeth because they held the most precious memories of childhood, and sandman a man who rode a shooting star and now spent his life delieving sweet dreams to children.

Time had past since she had told her stories, and slowly the stories changed and warped until not even their names were the same, yet still the children believed.

And when the chidlren's belief started to waver before they were ready. Katherine would re enter the world and tell the stories again and the next generation would believe.

They only time she had been unable to help was when Pitch came back.

The guardians had been angry with her for that, believing her to be afraid. When in truth that wasn't the case at all.

Her adoptive son, Nicholas, had grown ill. He was sick had been confined to his bed and had been near death. His face had been flushed his skin was scalding to the touch, his breathing ragged, and a cough that seemed to worsen with every passing second.

She remembered whispering over and over and over again. "I believe I believe I believe" the first spell she had ever learned.

She had poured over spell books but nothing could tell her what was wrong. She had even taken him to doctors hoping that perhaps one of the their non magical means wold help to cure the boy. But not even they could tell what was wrong. So she had been forced to take him back home.

She had held her baby boy in her arms tears rushing down her face as she whispered 'I believe' The after several hours of worrying something miraculous occurred.

The color returned. The fever receded, and Nicholas opened his eyes.

* * *

**So there's your answer. **


	21. AU It's What I'm Good At!

**IMPORTANT A/N! This was a one shot I had written way back when I thought Sarah would feel beneath Jackie's shadow (Basically before I decided to give her epic voice powers) as a result it's no longer considered part of the current continuity. One of the reason's it's being posted is because I need to make room on my computer, and I didn't want to just delete this piece of writing as I happen to think it's pretty good. **

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**It's What I'm Good At!**

Jack stared as the two girls walked home from school both appeared to be around the age of 12. A girl with snow white hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail wearing only a light jacket despite the fact that it was freezing outside. The blonde girl beside her was more appropriately dressed for the weather a winter coat was zipped high to her chin A scarf rested just under her chin as though it was supposed to cover her mouth but she had lowered it so she could talk more easily on her head was hat and on her feet were thick fur boots.

They seemed to be laughing about something as he watched them. Well Sarah was laughing Jackie was looking at her sternly. He moved closer to listen to them.

"Sometimes I think you like being on the Naughty List" The white haired girl said.

The blonde beside her shrugged. "I told you, Jackie - I don't care."

Jackie shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling that that's not true?"

The blonde laughed "Because you know me so well?" She said making it sound like a question, though Jack new it wasn't.

Jackie shook her head. "I could understand when you were younger, but I'm on the list now."

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked up and waved. "Well if it isn't Jack Frost? Come to pay us a visit?" She said taunting him slightly.

Jackie looked up her eyes wide and a smile broke out on her face. Jackie called the wind to her and flew up to her father to give him a hug, leaving the blonde girl behind on the ground.

"Dad!" she screeched giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to Russia to give them the biggest snowfall _ever._"

Jack shrugged "I finished early so I could spend time with my girls" He Said, looking down at where Sarah was. It was apt that he said girls plural, those two were a package deal - always had been always would be.

Sarah smiled up at him. "You guys mind coming down here? Unlike you two I can't fly."

Jack flew to where she was his feet touching the ground for a moment and held out her hand to the human girl. "Then take my hand" He told her. Her face turned beet red her eyes wide as she raised her head to stare her best friend. Jackie smiled and nodded and Sarah put his on the Guardian of Fun's own hand.

Jack smiled and started to fly pulling Sarah with him.

"What were you talking about?" He asked them.

"My pickpocketing" Sarah Said bluntly. "Jackie thinks it's getting out of hand."

Jack's eyes widened. He had heard that Sarah was a pickpocket (In fact that had been how he had gotten out of captivity Sarah had stolen a snow globe and had come and gotten him.)

"You stole from the teacher" Jackie said angrily. "The teacher, Sarah"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Please that woman did not even notice it was missing and I put it back what is your problem?"

"My problem is why?" Jackie asked.

"Because I want to? It's fun?"

"Don't lie to me, Sarah. You and I both know that's false."

Jack intervened "Come on, let's get you guys home and then we can discuss this" He said, trying to sound like a responsible adult.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

Sarah looked down at her shoes. "Ok" She said.

Together they flew home.

* * *

Jack stared at Sarah for a moment when they entered the Bennett Household. He sent Jackie off to go get cookies while he stayed beside Sarah.

"Ok Sarah talk to me"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "About what? I have nothing to say."

Jack shook his head. "I think you do, and your terrified of what Jackie's going to say when she finds the real reason why you do the things you do."

Sarah shook her head. "You are the absolute last person to complain about my pickpocketing skills" She hissed.

"I'm not complaining," Jack said " But, I am worried about you."

Sarah sighed "Well don't be I'm fine."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Than why continue?"

Sarah smiled at the question. "Cause I'm good at it."

* * *

As Jackie fought with Sarah about what she was doing and why it was wrong. Jack mused silently over his conversation Sarah.

_"Cause I'm good at it"_

That was what her answer had been on why she had explained why she stole. It was hardly an answer and Jack was sure that Sarah knew that but still... Jack couldn't help but think that Sarah had said more than she had intended. The answer was hidden in the conversation, he just had to find it.

_"Cause I'm good at it"_

He shook his head, yeah she was good at stealing, but she was good at other things too right? She was brave and loyal, she could run faster than anyone. She was a fair singer, she was one of the few people who stood up to pitch and won, stealing wasn't her only quality and she knew that.

Right?

He looked at Sarah one more time and saw for the first time what she felt.

She felt _useless_. She had no powers, no abilities, and her being constantly surrounded by guardians with abilities and powers was starting to take it's toll.

Jack started to look back at his own conversations with her. When had been the last time he had complemented her? When was the last time he heard anyone say a kind word about her. When was the last time someone had announced that she was good at something? Something that they could commend her on.

The only time he could remember was him when she had rescued him and she had told him how she had gotten there.

Jack walked toward Sarah as she stayed quiet as Jackie continued to yell at her.

"You steal because your good at it" He said cutting off the conversation.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I know, I said that."

Jack shook his head "No you steal because you think that's _all _your capable of. And your afraid that nothing else is ever good enough."

Sarah's expression turned fearful as Jackie looked at her eyes wide.

"Sarah... you know that's not true right."

Sarah looked like she wanted to run, but running away had never been one of Sarah's traits and she stayed still glued to her seat.

"Do I?" She whispered tears falling.

"Of course!" Jackie said.

Sarah looked at witheringly. "Indeed?"

"You saved my father!"

"Which I was only able to do because I stole from Santa, remember?"

Jack shook his head. "That's not the only reason" He told her. "You were able to do it because you brave enough to come into Pitch's lair and rescue me, you alone were smart enough to figure out how to use my staff to free me, and you alone were compassionate, enough to help me come out of me fears as you helped me escape Pitch's lair. Yes, thieving was one thing you did to help free me, but it wasn't the only thing you did."

Sarah looked away for a moment.

Jackie stood up and walked toward. "You are good at being a friend, you don't need to be anything else."

Sarah smiled "Thank you Jackie I needed to here that."

Jackie gave her a hug.

When they broke apart Sarah and Jackie smiled for a moment, Before Sarah held up a five dollar bill that had been In Jackie's coat pocket. "But I _am _still a damn good thief."

Jackie's eyes widened as Sarah ran out of the kitchen into the living room up the stairs.

"Sarah give that back!"

A giggle was heard throughout the house as Jack contemplated on what the _heck_ just happened.

* * *

**Time line wise, this would have happened after My Little Winter Sprite, and Before Finding that Which Won't Be Found. (Yeah the girls ages are like that because this was written back when I thought that the sequel would take place 3 years later instead of just three months.)**

**So did you like it? Did you not like it? Do you want to see some more 'AU one shots'? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
